Fall in
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Otro cumpleaños más con olor a guerra y Hermione comienza a sentirse cansada, el peso que tiene encima amenaza con hacerla caer y no soporta más las apariencias. Pero alguien le dice que está bien sentirse cansada y hundida a veces. / Tercer lugar en el concurso "Feliz cumpleaños, Granger" del equipo Dramione Shipper en FB.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

AVISO: Este fic participa del concurso "Feliz cumpleaños, Granger" de la fanpage "Dramione Shipper" en Facebook.

* * *

No era un día especial. _No podía serlo._

No con todo el horror que estaban viviendo a su alrededor, no con toda la muerte que los perseguía, no con todo el olor a tristeza y desesperanza que albergaba en aquel pequeño refugio, frío y poco acogedor.

Era una maldita egoísta por desear que alguien lo recuerde, pero no podía evitar esperarlo, buscaba la mirada de todos; caídas, apagadas, con un deje de luminosidad, algún indicio de algo, un levantamiento de comisuras le conformaría.

Pero nada, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en su propia miseria.

Algunos curando a enfermos, otros armando nuevos planes de batalla, nuevos ataques, otros descansando, otros llorando la pena y la muerte, extrañando a aquellos que ya no luchaban, que ya no estaban con ellos, que ya no podrían disfrutar nunca un mundo mejor si es que ese día llegaba.

La esperanza estaba casi perdida, pero no del todo; aún luchaban con dientes y garras por un futuro mejor, que para Hermione, se veía lejos.

Veintiún años.

Le gustaría que signifiquen algo más que un sentimiento hueco y vacío, que signifique algo más que otro año de guerra y olor a pérdida, porque eso es lo que viene haciendo los últimos años, cada cumpleaños se ha hecho un corte profundo en el brazo, que termina por cicatrizarse, como un recordatorio, diciéndose a sí misma que no está cumpliendo algo más que otro año de lucha, otro año donde logra _sobrevivir._

El año anterior había sido algo especial, el día antes de su cumpleaños habían rescatado una camada de prisioneros, sin ninguna pérdida, fue algo insólito y bastante extraordinario, que merecía su propio brindis, algo por lo cual todos se unieran y sintieran que no estaban _tan_ lejos, que los haga creer que no todo estaba perdido.

Luna fue quien lo había recordado, por extraño que parezca, cuando se hicieron las doce y todos estaban bebiendo Cerveza de mantequilla y otros más contentos Whisky de Fuego que venían guardando hacía meses, que era su cumpleaños.

Recuerda que se había sonrojado un montón cuando de repente todos se encontraron cantándole el feliz cumpleaños y alzando tazas y vasos (porque era lo único que tenían) por sus veinte jóvenes años.

El resto del día había hecho pastel de calabaza y de manzana, se sentaron a comer y tomar té. Fue un cumpleaños especial y con un extraño gusto agridulce pese a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo había disfrutado.

Recordó, con un deje de tristeza, como en un momento dado del día, entre el té y el pastel, que pensó que quizás, con suerte, en un año pasaría su cumpleaños en casa.

 _Qué estúpida. Que ingenua._

Entre suspiros y un bufido sonoro, se levantó a prepararse un poco de té.

En la cocina, una humilde y pequeña pero con lo necesario, encontró a cierto rubio platinado de espaldas, el chico la miro de soslayo y tras unos minutos de silencio, se marchó. Hermione se encogió de hombros debido a la ignorancia y calentó agua para su té.

Hacia menos de un año que el ex Slytherin se les unió, junto a otros de su generación, fue unos días después de su cumpleaños, si mal no recuerda.

Si bien con el tiempo los aceptaron, dudaron bastante de que realmente fueran desertores por más que las pruebas los hayan demostrado, nadie les creía mucho y por varios meses, por no decir hasta ahora, las personas le miraron con desconfianza.

Pero al fin y al cabo, se dieron cuenta que les servían; sabían de escondites y reuniones que necesitaban para continuar con su lucha.

Después de un par de beneficios que obtuvieron gracias a los ex Mortífagos, evitando muertes inocentes, los aceptaron en el cuartel.

Aunque Hermione duda que lo estén pasando bien.

Zabini es al que mejor le va, es social y carismático, intenta ayudar, unirse.

Nott es más bien callado y silencioso, no le interesa que lo acepten, solo espera a que le asignen una misión y se asegura de cumplir su trabajo, siempre y cuando tenga un plato de comida y un lugar donde dormir. Vio un par de veces como Luna se sentó junto a él a hablarle, pocas veces vio a Nott responderle, pero nunca se levantó y se fue, que es decir mucho.

Y Malfoy… Es Malfoy.

Hermione no sabría decir si es el más complicado, pese a que cumple las misiones y al comienzo pasó meses en silencio, más en soledad que otra cosa sin molestar a nadie – ni a ella, aunque la castaña siempre notó una mirada extraña y penetrante hacia ella que le daba escalofríos -, tiende a cruzarse con varios de los que pertenecían a la casa Gryffindor, lo que trae problemas.

Pero con el tiempo, consiguieron acomodarse, cuando se trata de supervivencia, no hay mucho más que aceptar las circunstancias. Y Malfoy podía tener muchos – miles – de defectos, pero si había algo que tenía muy bien desarrollado, era el instinto de la supervivencia.

No sabría decir la poca, por no decir casi inexistente, relación que tenía con el rubio. No se llevan mal, ya no se pelean, él ya no busca desprestigiarla y eso hace que ella no tenga motivos para enfrentarlo. Es un trato… cordial.

Estaba anocheciendo, Hermione se estaba encargando de hacer suficiente sopa para que todos pudieran cenar esa noche, le hubiera gustado comer algo más sabroso y suculento, pero las provisiones cada vez eran más escasas. También le hubiera gustado que alguien más cocine, pero al parecer nadie iba a hacerlo, pese a que había una especie de tregua en la que a "todos" les debía tocar cocinar alguna vez, siempre terminaban siendo las mismas las que cocinaban; Hermione, Ginny, Luna también se ofrecía, aunque su comida no era la mejor, de los hombres Ernie y luego algún otro que no tenía problema.

Cuando terminó con la sopa, avisó a todos que la cena estaba lista cuando gusten y poco a poco fueron levantándose para buscar su porción, que no era mucha.

Al comienzo intentaron comer juntos, pero luego cada uno comenzó a tener sus horarios. Uno no se podía meter con los duelos y los demonios del otro.

La cocina se vació rápidamente, Hermione cenó en silencio.

Prefirió cenar en soledad en el pequeño comedor, a estar sentada junto a Harry y Ginny que no recordaban su cumpleaños; era estúpido, pero la ponía incomoda.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que todo a su alrededor se limpiara y podía decir que quedo casi reluciente (lo más reluciente posible dado en lugar donde estaban).

Decidió hacer lo único que disfrutaba, en lo único que seguía encontrando placer pese a todo, allí, en la cocina, bajo la luz tenue de una vela, tomó un libro y se sentó a leer.

Pero tras leer unos párrafos en realidad, sin leer, se encontró con una lágrima cayendo en su mejilla y luego colgando de su labio.

Cerró el libro de un golpe y se abrazó en sí misma, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho, rodeándolas.

Y lloró en silencio un buen rato.

Estaba harta de todo, cansada, _rota._

No quería aparentar más para nadie, no quería ir por ahí dándoselas de fuerte cuando no lo era, no quería más darles esperanza a los otros. Era injusto que la esperanza dependiera de unos pocos, como si fueran el maldito eslabón de una larga cadena. Ella no quería ser ningún eslabón, ella quería echarse a llorar como todos y gritar que la guerra estaba perdida, que no quería luchar más.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un maldito eslabón? ¿Por qué era la amiga de Harry Potter? ¿Solo por eso?

Cuando algo salía mal, cuando volvían con más perdidas que ganancias, cuando los derrotaban, la miraban a ella, como esperando una explicación. Ella no era nada más que una sabihonda, que de casualidad se hizo amiga del niño-que-vivió y eso no la hacía ni más fuerte ni más valiente que _nadie._

Estaba cansada que esperen un plan de ella, a veces también se cansaba, a veces tampoco se le ocurrían ideas, a veces ya no encontraba respuestas en sus libros. A veces solo quería acostarse a llorar un día entero sin que nadie le moleste, pero eso nunca pasaba, no se lo permitían.

Sabía que Harry debía sentirse peor, él era el Elegido, si había alguien que debía aparentar ser fuerte era él, o Ginny, hasta Ron mismo.

Entre los cuatro actuaban como una especie de eslabón que mantenían a todos de pie, pero hasta ellos tres más de una vez miraron a Hermione en búsqueda de auxilio, en búsqueda de respuestas. Pero la castaña también se quedaba en blanco aunque nadie quería creerlo.

Luego de llorar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, con la manga del sweater se secó el rostro mojado y levantó su mirada.

La imagen la dejó en silencio y su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo, para luego bombear a toda velocidad, dando golpes contra su pecho.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Granger — dijo con una mueca de algo que intentó ser una sonrisa, con un pastel de chocolate sosteniéndose entre sus manos.

Dio un par de pasos y lo dejó sobre la mesa, en el medio.

Hermione respiró un par de veces y volvió pasarse la manga por el rostro, mirando la torta con detenimiento.

 _Eso es lo que hacía Malfoy en la cocina._

Miro el pastel, estaba bastante deforme, con hendiduras y eso le sacó una sonrisa.

Malfoy vio aquella sonrisa y no hizo otra cosa que ponerle meramente feliz y satisfecho, y a la vez estúpido. Le hizo un pastel a Granger. Un maldito pastel.

— ¿Cómo… como lo sabias? — le preguntó carraspeando, en el intento de acomodar su voz algo rota, por fin viéndolo a los ojos.

No entendía, realmente no lo comprendía. ¿Malfoy haciéndole un pastel?

Tenía que admitir que no tenían una mala relación, pero sí que estaban lejos de ser amigos. No hacían más que compartir un par de miradas, quizás opiniones, discutían algunas veces y varias veces compartían el mismo espacio físico, pero Hermione suponía que él terminaba por siempre elegir el mismo sector que ella por el simple hecho de que ella no le miraba mal ni se quejaba al respecto. De hecho, le gustaba la compañía silenciosa del Slytherin.

— Soy bueno con las fechas — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y la chica le miró incrédula — Supongo — y con esto, Hermione comenzó a reírse. No tenía la más pálida idea como el rubio sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, era algo prácticamente imposible; pero allí estaba, él, el maldito hurón con un pastel algo pasado y quemado, pero con uno. Malfoy quedo en silencio viéndola, con el rostro mojado, los ojos húmedos y los labios hinchados y agrietados, pero riéndose con dulzura y hasta podía distinguir un deje de alegría quizás, o más bien de una sorpresa agradable. Podría jurar que es la primera vez que está mirando a Granger más que como alguien interesante, sino como mujer con una particular belleza sencilla. Por loco que suene. Y estúpido.

— Gracias — le dijo con sinceridad, mirándolo un brillo en los ojos que incomodó a Draco.

— Ya — le cortó él. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Te parece cortarla? — sugirió y tras unos minutos de silencio, Hermione se sintió estúpida. Era suficiente, por no decir demasiado, que Draco le haya hecho un pastel, ¿Y pretendía que se sentará a comerlo con ella? Negó con la cabeza — Lo siento, no tienes que… — tartamudeó, queriendo golpearse por de repente sentirse emocionada. _Un pastel. Para ella._

— ¿No crees que primero deberías soplar la maldita vela, Granger? — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. La chica quedó atónica, con la boca semi-abierta y luego sonrió — No se cumplen años todos los días.

— No sabía que eras de los que amaban los cumpleaños — Draco torció una sonrisa cínica, mientras hacía aparecer sobre la torta una vela prendida.

— Cuando era niño amaba mi cumpleaños. Se trataba de recibir regalos y que todos me agasajen ¿Podía haber algo mejor? Ahora no encuentro día más deprimente — se sentó frente a ella — Pero ¿Qué va? No los podemos hacer desaparecer. El día está allí, lo ignoremos o no.

Hermione quedo en silencio, viéndole.

Las mandíbulas se le marcaban con la luz de la pequeña vela de cumpleaños sobre la torta, los ojos grises parecían más oscuros que de costumbre y apagados, tenía el pelo relativamente largo a lo normal, pero tenía que admitir que, pese a todo el lujo que significaba ser Draco Malfoy, el cabello despeinado le iba mucho mejor.

— Que los cumplas feliz, Granger — ella sonrió, acercándose algo insegura. Se sentía tonta al estar soplando una vela en el medio de todo, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionada con el detalle de Draco, más aún cuando pensó que al fin y al cabo, nadie lo recordó – Vamos, sopla. Y no olvides los deseos, por Merlín – Hermione echó a reír y mientras se preparaba para soplar la vela con cierta emoción pensó en los tres deseos.

 _Que la guerra termine._

 _Encontrar a mis padres._

Y miró a Draco, quien la miraba también, con un brillo sutil y embriagador en los ojos.

 _Que Draco Malfoy sea parte de mi vida._

Todo quedó oscuro, con un olor a quemado debido a la vela y un ambiente más cálido la rodeaba. No sabría decir si era porque se sentía de alguna forma más reconfortada y a la vez, agradecida con Draco Malfoy.

Era extraño que, en todo el maldito refugio, el único que recordó su cumpleaños haya sido él, el maldito hurón que se encargó de recordarle cada año que era una asquerosa sangre sucia, que les hizo la vida imposible a los tres, que siempre que podía, la desprestigiaba de pies a cabeza. Sí, ese Draco Malfoy.

Los pensamientos se le esfumaron cuando sintió la mano grande y fría del Slytherin rodear la suya, ella apretó la de él y en la oscuridad, busco dar con su rostro.

Estaba segura de que estaban enfrentados, porque podía sentir la respiración pausada y tranquila de él, pero intensa, dar con la de ella, agitada y cortada.

Sintió como la mano, helada, del rubio acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, quitando la última lágrima restante, Hermione se relamió los labios sintiéndose bastante nerviosa y agradeció que Draco no la estuviera viendo en ese momento, porque se sentiría muy estúpida.

De repente sintió como ahora sus dedos viajaban hacia su nuca y fue en ese instante en que sintió su respiración detenerse.

Sabía lo que sucedería, estaban _tan_ próximos. No negaba que una parte de ella deseaba aquello, no, no deseaba, _necesitaba_ refugiarse en sus labios, le parecía una idea tan lejana pero reconfortante, tan imposible e innatural pero correcta a la vez.

Pero de repente todo se arruinó, _lo arruinó_ , porque sin si quiera darse cuenta que había vuelto a llorar, se ahogó en su propio sollozo.

— Lo siento — dijo, separándose y limpiándose el rostro — Me estoy portando como una estúpida últimamente — e intentó reír minimizando el hecho que se había puesto a llorar cuando estaban, posiblemente, a punto de besarse, aunque terminó por parecer un sonido roto y falso.

— No tienes que aparentar conmigo, Granger — dijo Malfoy secamente, aunque nunca soltando su mano.

— ¿Qué? Yo no… — sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ahora podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta del Slytherin, hasta podía jurar que su pelo resaltaba, aunque era incapaz de reconocer sus rasgos y gestos faciales al hablarle.

— Te veo, Granger, te _escucho._ Todos los días — Hermione quedó en silencio, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada y a la vez expuesta, como si todo su muro de piedra que se encargaba de construir cada día acabara de ser roto. Suspiró y aflojó el agarre de su mano con la del rubio, aunque no la retiró. Nunca pensó en la idea de alguien pudiese escucharla, menos verla.

— Yo… Solo estoy _tan_ cansada — dijo, sintiendo como su peso se alivianaba con solo decir esas palabras, como si le hubieran estado obstruyendo la garganta todo ese tiempo.

— Tienes derecho a estarlo, Granger. Todos lo estamos.

— ¿Lo tengo? Porque a veces siento que todos están esperando… algo de mí, respuestas, información, ayuda. Aunque no lo parezca yo también me siento agotada…

— ¿Aunque no lo parezca? — dejó salir una risa rota y sarcástica – ¿Te has visto últimamente, Granger? Estas hecha un desastre — Hermione enarco una ceja.

— Oye, gracias — dijo riendo a medias mientras se apoyaba de lleno en la silla. Y Draco rió también.

— Granger, tu problema es que sientes que tienes que ocuparte de todo siempre, como si los demás no pudieran hacerlo. Deja que los demás lo hagan, también saben hacerlo. Descansa, evita una misión, también puedes quedarte a recuperarte un día como todos – A Hermione le molestó que el rubio entendiera su punto y lo peor es que él tenía razón; la mayoría del tiempo, Hermione hacia las cosas no solo porque debía hacerlo, sino porque sentía qué era la única que podía hacerlo _correctamente,_ prefería hacerlo ella y equivocarse en cualquier caso, a permitir que otro lo hiciera y se equivocara. Era algo muy de sabelotodo insufrible y lo sabía, pero era su esencia, algo más fuerte que ella no podía controlar. Siempre confiaba más en su instinto que en el del otro y no podría perdonarse si el otro se equivocaba porque ella decidió perder tiempo descansando.

— No lo entiendes. Harry… Él, él me necesita — se excusó, como si esa fuera la respuesta a todo.

— Y tú te necesitas a ti misma — Hermione le miró, distinguió el brillo particular de sus ojos y hasta quizás sus finos labios, o eran quizás las ganas de verlos y desearlos que contenía. No lo había pensado de esa forma, no realmente. Nunca pensó que uno puede necesitarse a uno mismo, le parecía algo un poco loco e irracional, pero quizás Draco tenía razón y no era una maldita egoísta por pensar una vez en ella. Estaban en guerra sí, ella debía seguir luchando y dando todo de sí misma, pero también debía pensar en que era lo mejor para poder seguir sobreviviendo. Y pasar noches en vela no era una buena forma para prepararse — De verdad, Granger, está bien quitar todo lo malo que tenemos dentro de vez de en cuando.

— Gra… Gracias, Malfoy, devuelta — dijo, con una sonrisa aunque él posiblemente no pudiera verla, y le apretó la mano para que, de alguna forma, supiera que su agradecimiento era sincero.

—Ya sabes, Granger, tendrás un hombro aquí para desahogarte siempre que quieras — Hermione sonrió al escuchar su tono algo burlón pero a la vez sincero, y le dio un codazo. Y luego quedó rígida, dándose cuenta que nunca había estado en un nivel de tanta confianza con el Slytherin, de hecho, no solían… tocarse mucho, lo suyo era más bien contacto visual.

Draco notó el cuerpo rígido de la castaña y decidió acercarla más a él, sus cuerpos se chocaban, aunque sentados, sus rodillas se rozaban y las manos se apretaban con más ímpetu. Parecían dos críos de quince a punto de darse el primer beso, sintiéndose descolocados, nerviosos y con miedo a que algo saliera mal, y en realidad, eran dos jóvenes de veinte años que ya deberían manejar bastante bien ese tipo de situaciones.

Sin embargo, se trataba de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, en aquellos tiempos en que ninguno había hecho mucho desde el colegio, pareciera que eran nuevos en toda esa extraña situación.

Hermione deseaba que volvieran al momento antes de que ella lo arruinara todo con un tonto sollozo que la hizo ver débil y tonta, aunque se sintió agradecida con las palabras de Draco, diciéndole que ella también podía sentirse cansada, como si ahora él le hubiera dado el permiso. Era algo estúpido y que carecía de sentido, pero a la vez parecía que era lo único que necesitó en los últimos años, alguien que tan solo le dijera _"Está bien, puedes llorar, sentirte cansada, hundirte. Es lo que todos sentimos a veces"._

Hermione giró el rostro y ahora solo bastaba que Draco lo acercará, y tras unos eternos minutos de silencio y espera, lo hizo. Hermione tragó con fuerza.

— Malfoy…

— Granger.

— ¿Qué… — quedo en silencio, sin saber en realidad que era lo que quería preguntar.

Largo un leve jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió como la mano que antes entrelazaba sus dedos, ahora yacía en su cintura, apretándola.

— _¿Qué crees que hacemos?_ — le quitó la pregunta de su boca.

— Malfoy, no…

— ¿Por qué razón, Granger? ¿Algo te detiene? _¿Alguien?_

— Sabes que no.

— ¿Entonces, Granger, que te detiene? — ¿Qué la detenía? No podía ser miedo, había tanto alrededor para temer, que no podía estar dudando por ello de besar a Draco Malfoy. Pero ese era el problema ¿Besarlo? ¿A él? ¿Él deseaba eso? ¿Desde cuándo?

— No… no entiendo, Malfoy – dijo, soltándose débilmente de su agarre.

— Te hice un pastel, Granger – no evito sonreír.

— ¿Era para conquistarme? – intento bromear, buscando escapar de la intensidad que los unía.

— No estaría haciendo esto sino estuviera seguro, Granger, que también lo quieres. Aunque no lo creas, aún tengo rastros del orgullo y de la dignidad que siempre tuve. Y sé que quieres esto.

— Pero… Soy yo, Malfoy.

— Y soy yo, Granger – dijo con tono cansino como si eso hubiera dejado de importar hace años, pero prosiguió al recibir solo silencio por parte de la castaña — Dejó de importarte eso cuando vi tu sangre en mi alfombra, Granger — Habían pasado varios años de eso, hasta cierto punto casi había olvidado la tortura de Bellatrix en casa de los Malfoy, había pasado a ser algo tan trivial — Maldita sea, estoy luchando con la Orden.

— ¿Desde ese momen…

— Desde ese momento – le cortó él y sus narices se rozaron. Pero lo que Draco no dijo, lo que calló, lo que dejó para él mismo es que en ese momento, en cuanto la vio allí, tirada, gritando y mirándole con miedo y en búsqueda de ayuda, él tan solo lo aceptó. Hacía mucho antes él sentía cosas por ella pero desde que era un crío estuvo _obsesionada_ con ella.

La mano libre subió hasta su rostro, le acarició la mejilla y luego la posó en su mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón, acercándola significativamente, ya sus labios se rozaban y entonces Draco le tomó de la nuca, abriéndose paso directo a su boca.

Al comienzo fue un beso tonto, débil, dudoso, sus labios se movían casi por inercia, hasta que Hermione llevo sus manos, lentamente, al cuello de Draco y fue así como comenzaron a saborearse, el beso continuo lento, pero ahora parecía que se disgustaban, que se estaban tomando el tiempo de probarse _por primera vez._

Hasta que uno de los dos – o los dos quizás, al mismo tiempo – necesitaron _más._

Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura y de un movimiento ligero la subió en sus piernas, provocando que ésta tuviera que rodear su cadera, automáticamente Draco la acercó más, usando sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica para apegarla a él y el beso se profundizo de una manera alevosa, Draco había ingresado la lengua en la boca de Hermione, que ya se encontraba dispuesta y se formó una pequeña lucha por quien tomaba con más desesperación la boca del otro.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta cuanto deseaba aquello, como _necesitaba_ tan solo un poco de contacto físico hasta ese momento. Después de su primer año con Ron, simplemente decidió apartar la vida amorosa de su vida, excusándose de que simplemente no era para ella.

Pudo sentirla, a la erección palpitante del rubio contra ella y se encontró moviéndose sobre él, se encontró sobre todo _necesitada._ Necesitada de todo, de tacto, sexo, de labios que besar, de alguien que la tocará, que la hiciera sentir humana y joven, deseada, de palabras, de alguien que la escuche. Pero no le importó. _Quería todo aquello._

Draco comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de la Gryffindor y cortó el beso solo para ir a su cuello, mordisquearlo, succionarlo y le corrió el sweater que le quedaba significativamente grande solo para saciar una fantasía que tenía hace rato; mordisquear los hombros huesudos y pecosos de la Gryffindor.

Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo se pasó mirándola cuando compartían el mismo espacio, como se _ponía_ cuando sus hombros quedaban al descubierto, cuando la estúpida manga se caía a un costado dejándolo libre y ella ingenuamente se lo dejaba así, _a la vista_ , como si no fuera nada, permitiéndole contar cada peca, cada lunar. Tan solo eso, tan solo detalles de Hermione lo ponían de esa forma. Era ella, su sencillez y su dulzura que lo obsesionaron.

Hermione jadeó en respuesta cuando sintió los dientes de Draco, y el rubio tomó eso como una invitación; continuó bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, envuelto en un corpiño de tela y encaje grisáceo, que lucía viejo y gastado.

Pero Hermione sintió que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— Malfoy… — éste gruño.

— No seas molesta, Granger.

— ¿Esto… todo esto te parece bien? — Draco se detuvo, le acomodó el sweater con delicadeza, dejando que los segundos corrieran, hasta lamentándose por tapar sus hombros y le miró, mientras entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

— Esto, Granger — dijo, señalándose a ambos — Me parece perfecto. Y si eso no te conforma, quiero que sepas que también me parece correcto, lo único correcto en todo este lío que estamos viviendo – terminó, con una sonrisilla a lo Malfoy, torcida y ganadora. Hermione sonrió también y busco sus labios. No sabría decir si la respuesta le conformó, pero devuelta, Malfoy tenía razón, con todo lo que sucedía alrededor, _aquello_ no podía estar mal y al menos, lo merecían.

Volvieron a besarse pero Malfoy se abstuvo a tocarla.

Él estaba sediento también, Granger era su fantasía de años y él estaba tan carente de sexo que su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, dejándose llevar, pero quería que ella lo necesitara tanto como él, que estuviera tan segura como él.

No sería Granger si no dudara.

El beso comenzó lento para volver a ser algo similar a una lucha de poder.

Ambos se separaron después de unos minutos, en búsqueda de aire, pero no perdieron el contacto, sus respiraciones eran una y Hermione terminó por dejar salir de sus labios una risa sonora y hasta parecía alegre, como sintiéndose diferente y a la vez, casi intrépida por haberle besado. Draco sonrió, porque la risa de Hermione no le pudo poner de mejor humor; ella no se arrepentía, a ella le había gustado.

— Granger.

— Draco — dijo ella con una sonrisilla en los labios apenas visible.

— Todo fue un plan, ya sabes — empezó y Hermione le miró con el rostro ceñudo — En realidad esto fue mi regalo de cumpleaños – la sonrisa socarrona en los labios sí que era notoria y Hermione volvió a golpearlo, sin poder abstenerse. Y volvió a reír, abrazando al Slytherin desde el cuello y refugiando su rostro en él, sintiéndose mucho más en calma que hacía unas horas antes — Feliz cumpleaños, Granger — dijo por última vez mientras frotaba la espalda de la castaña con cariño y Hermione, aun sonriendo, le dejó un corto beso en el cuello sin dejar de refugiarse entre el cuerpo de quien fue su principal enemigo años atrás.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, esto no ha estado del todo bien, estoy hasta el tope de trabajos y exámenes que preparar pero uno deja todo lo demás y se hace un espacio para aquello que le genera placer ¿Verdad? Soy una maldita hedonista XD

Está bastante mal, lo sé pero necesitaba hacer algo para mi querida Hermione, es un personaje tan importante para mí e intento pensar un poco en ella en estos momentos en que las ganas de estudiar se esconden bajo la cama (Ojala me pareciera un poquito a Hermione a veces XD)

Bueno, nada, me salió un cumpleañitos con olor a guerra, de hecho, no iba a hacer nada por un momento hasta que leí que teníamos tiempo hasta finalizar el día 14 así que me puse en marcha.

Como siempre, si alguien se ha pasado por aquí me avisa abajo :)

Besos.

PeaceLilith.


End file.
